MegaMan FX: Allied Warfare
by Francois Forestier
Summary: After the events of MegaMan X8 and Red Alert 3 Uprising Endings, in the year 21XX, the whole world was silenced because of the weakening of the Maverick Virus thanks to the Allies, Soviets and Imperials. Every Reploid was scrapped and destroyed, sadly, and some were mostly forgiven. Now, after the release of another MegaMan, they have to settle other factions for world peace.
1. Chapter 1: Allied Warfare

Establishing Battlefield Control, Standby.

.

.

.

"Huh? Where...?" I curiously said when I am looking around. Strangely, for my first impression, I have offline EVA systems in my programming. And strangely, I'm human. Surprised, huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I am MegaMan France, aka. Francois Fortier Forest. And this is my first story of how I become an Ally.

"Y'all better hurry for 'ya mission, Francois!"

"Coming, father!"

I was the A+ Rank commando of the Allied Quad. And, I was the 5th of the contributors of the country. 1st being my father, Arthur Armstrong/America, 2nd being Germany, 3rd being South Korea and 4th being Great Britain.

"What's ze mission, father?"

Right now, our enemy can be our beliefs. As the enemy is Arcadia, a nation filled with witchcraft and beliefs all around the world crossed in one. The leader is Petiri Psamtic, but that is my father's Arcadian rival. Mine is named Andrei Arcadia (strange, huh?) who is actually a werewolf in transformation mode with aura.

"Approach the San Francisco Bridge, that way, 'ya try to flank their construction yard, as well as the main army."

Now, this is my chance to take them down, at least.

"Wait, mah son. 'Ya need this." The Time Belt.

"Whoa, dad, you said zat zis is dangerous."

"Not now." He smiled at me and I am worried, but I was relieved by him.

"Good luck, Francois." I entered the capsule. EVA plays: Chronosphere charging in 3... 2... 1...

Now, I'm in a vortex. Chrono Vortex. It's unusual than the transports of the MegaMen before... And I got a bad feeling.

"I'm beginning ze mission!"

"Okay, Francois, you need to eliminate all enemies in the perimeter. Chronoshift back if it's safe." That is Bronwen Boulstrige, aka Great Britain. EVA of the Allies.

"Okay. I get you." Inside, I wasn't sure what is going on. But if someone look closely, these are just simple anti-infantry units and anti-armor machines.

Now I start travelling throughout this "stage", I didn't expect this to be easy back then. It's just tons of werewolves and zombies with 10 percent danger. But… Umm… I can't explain. Try to imagine this scene while you read this.

"Warning, Francois. Enemy Commando Detected."

That guy… With a shade of green…

"Ger-… Ger-… Gerhardt?"

"Humph. You've spotted me, Francois."

"What are you… doing, here…?"

"I'm just finishing the job, Francois. THE JOB OF FINISHING YOU!"

"Just as I thought."

So, that battle began, but him… He's no big deal on this round. Then, just 4 ChgShots hold him off. But he faked it.

"Ghack!"

"Heh. MegaMan France, huh? So naïve, like your ancestor."

"Chack! X? He's no… Ghack! Big deal of mine…"

"Humph. Why?"

"He's gone. I replaced him. As you replaced Vile."

"True. True. But unlike Vile, I don't hate you."

"Heh. Shut up."

Sonic Slash!

"Comrade, you alright?" That's my frenemy *friends in teamwork, enemies in nations*, Ruslan Razin. A Russian man who was mainly the secondhand of the Soviet Union, which is kind of odd… Also a Zero proxy.

"Humph. Ruslan Razin. What a surprise."

"Comrade…!"

"Comrade. Stop. Let him go."

"Yes, let me go, and I will destruct chaos in your countries!"

"Comrade…! Can't…! YOU CRUDDY IMBECILE!"

"Aww… Cat got your tongue, comrade?"

"Stop it." CHGSHOT! SONICSLSH!

CHGSHOT! SONICSLSH!

"Grr…"

"Ruslan. Control your temper next time."

"Da, comrade. Anyway, Seratina brought message for you. You go check it out."

"Spain to France, come in, señor."

"What is it, mademoiselle?"

"Ruslan discovered a central Arcadian base but we Soviets will strike first. It's well defended, but we'll try." I tried to speak but:

"I know, why I am asking this to you, kind señor, it's because we need to inform you and you need to flank them, give them a sneak attack."

"Oh… Et bien alors."

"Sir Francois, this is Chris Zaragoza from the Philippines, we need you to come back to base immediately. It's an emergency!"

"Oh, mademoiselle, comrade, I need to go. Go on."

"Do svidanya, comrade."

"Chronosphere charging in 3… 2… 1…"

I felt like I don't like Gerhardt that way… I mean it's like an incredibly stressful way of playing a game.


	2. Chapter 2: A MegaMan's Job

"Sir, eight of our commandos are missing in the battlefield. They have been possessed by an unknown plague. I can't specify what it is."

"Father? Chris? What's going on here?"

"Son, we got ourselves some backstabbing."

"Why?"

"4 of the Allied countries have been conquered, thus possessing the bodies as well as the Soviet countries."

I can see the 8 commandos from the screen. And some of them look familiar.

Bronwen Boulstridge (Great Britain)

Aucaman Auteberry (Australia)

Piotr Poplawski (Poland)

Breno Basurto (Brazil)

Melchor Merlo (Mexico)

Romulus Rutilius (Rome)

Veronica Ventura (Venezuela)

Sayyid Samara (Syria)

How the heck? I can hear her throughout the mission! And not Piotr. Anything but him.

"When did Bronwen-?"

"I think when Seratina's having a conversation with you. Arcadian military have high summoning data thus making an all-out diversion."

"Sir, incoming transmission… from, the Arcadians."

"Good den, Allies."

"What ze- Who are you?"

"Andrei Arcadia. Secondhand of the Neo-Arcadia."

Wait, what? Neo-Arcadia? I think I- WAIT A MINUTE!

"Andrei, huh? Monsieur, what mythical creature are you?"

"A werewolf. Doesn't seemeth legit to ye?"

"Uh… Non."

"Oh, okay. Dost remindeth, I got 4 of thy precious commandos on track. Now, 'MegaMan', fight thy own team, and the Soviets as well… *chuckles* Fare thee well, Francois."

TRANSMISSION COMPLETE.

"Darn-tootin', double-crossin', divertive creature."

"Sir, another transmission is incoming, it seems it's coming from the Soviets."

"Send 'em in."

"Ah, Uleksandr, what now?"

"Uh, Arthur, my comrade, I don't know about your plans, but my Soviet armies are trying to attack 4 infected countries. We need your help. Ruslan is on way finding main Arcadian base."

"Okay then. Thanks, Uleksandr!"

"Glad to help, comrades."

TRANSMISSION COMPLETE.

"Hmph. Uh, dad, you sure you want moi to fight them? Maybe ze country and its people will be destroyed."

"Son, this is our only chance. Besides, if we revive them again, thanks to the saved Yuri commando Yuri Yakandich, the people and the country's saved, right?"

"Et bien alors. WAIT A MINUTE, DAD?! When did zat Yuri get to ze Soviets again?!"

"One time after the explosion of the Psychic Dominator in Antarctica."

"Bien, cela fait sens. Anyway. I picked my first contenter. Chronoshift me in."

I picked Bronwen for some obvious reason that she is the Allied Cryo Division leader. She might be rough at times, but I don't know if she may be berserk with the plague.

.

.

.

.

.

"Father, I'm already here."


	3. Chapter 3: British Icelands

"Okay, Francois. As 'ya can see, the whole Great Britain is frozen. 'Ya must go to Big Ben to fetch Bronwen. She is only our EVA. We also discovered strange readings. Might be some secret rooms. Well, Francois, that's it."

"Zanks for ze info, dad."

Well… Um… Secret rooms? Must be informative. And, I have only a weapon in hand and I don't master this thing. It was in my past mission but the more I know, the more I fail. But maybe, just maybe, I could master this.

Now, after I went exactly 50 kilometers, I got a transmission from the Three Powers' commanders. It's Warren Fuller.

"Sir Francois, I've been sent by Arthur. I'm here to set up a base to take down those fools. Though, Arthur said that you cannot set a base."

"Okay, Warren. Just tell me if ze coast is clear."

"Affirmative."

So far in this city, the base is pretty much trumping Arcadia's infantry. Now the base is filling 40% of the country.

Then, I found something inaccessible. But it's worth it. A capsule appeared out of nowhere.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

"Francois, I'm Albert Einstein. I know I maybe non-existent in these parts, but, this is my token of gratitude for Doctor Light and the FutureTech for MegaMan's actions. You are now the 5th MegaMan in history and you represent France."

"Albert Einstein, huh? And Doctor Light, too, huh? They must've been working on me."

"Doctor Light sent you capsules to exchange your armors depending on the situation you're in. Now, in here, the armor is called Prism Armor. This armor gives you resistance to light-emitting enemies, exchanges your Charge Shot to Prism Blast, enables you to dash but you can't slide, and gives you a deflectable shield. This armor is for my mastery of Prism, and please use it wisely for combat. If you want to get this armor, you have to get inside the capsule. Don't worry; your Allied Armor will be saved in this capsule."

"A Third World War Armor? How interesting. I wonder if there are more."

"Good luck, MegaMan France. May the Allies support you on your way."

Let's see if this thing can work. I stepped in the capsule, all right, and I see how Doctor Einstein and Light made. They used the old Light capsules with a little dash of Chrono/Warp technology.

"Deflectable shield... Good. Dashing… Fine. Resistance to light enemies… Good. Prism Blast… *CHGSHOT!* Ghaack! That was strong, but efficient."

I'm ¾ away from Big Ben, but it seems to be crawling with monsters. Yet again, another commander has appeared in the battlefield with me. And he is not a Wo3P commander.

"Bonjour, Francois."

"Oh, bonjour, Rene."

"I come here to help Warren. He is now in ze northern border of Great Britain. Can I be of service before we clear ze Arcadians here?"

"Oui. I need a small Mirage army. In your timeline and in Warren's timeline."

"I'm on it. Merci."

They took down infantry swiftly and silently. 2 Wo3P Mirages and 2 GWW2 Mirage tanks burned all Arcadian buildings and infantry surrounding Big Ben. I then got in the building, and, on top, is the EVA of the Allies.

"Well, well, if it isn't the chilly wind beneath my winged outfit. I didn't know you were that weak before, but… (Wait, guys, timeout for a while before we get to the real thing. Is that a new armor?)"

"(Well, oui. Zis is Prism Armor, it has-)"

"(Comet Prism Charge Shots, Magnifier Armor, Smooth-drawn dash boots, and… let's see… Umm… Mirror Buster Head Part.)"

"(You clearly know those for a cyan-haired girl like you.)"

"(Yeah… Let's get back to the event, shall we?)"

"(Fine…)"

"…you are now strong. This power created by the Arcadians caused many elements in a balance. So, now, please stop it, to the best of your ability. Let's get it on… MegaMan France."

"I don't want to fight you, but you will be possessed soon enough."

So, she did fight me. She carried her shotgun filled with ice bullets, and it was quite tough. The only weakness is that the Comet Prism Charge Shot melts her, as light is more like fire. She then surrendered when she was already incapacitated.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* You sure are tough, Bronwen."

"Yeah, *grunts* you too. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Why?"

"Didn't Arthur tell you that you incapacitate a commando of its country will wipe out all its contents in the country?"

"Does… that… include-?"

"No. Not the people themselves."

"Oh."

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

"Sir, the Arcadians have been wiped out immediately in the map. I couldn't see one enemy in the country."

"Also here, too, Francois."

"Good work, guys, you have my thanks."

"Nice work cooperating, Francois."

"Francois, I just found out zat Giles is in trouble in Australia, he needs your help, quick!"

"Send him in the transmission!"

"Ah, Francois! Uh, now's the time to send you in here quick!"

"I'm on it, Giles! Wait for me there!"

I started teleporting, but, Bronwen tries to say something. She said that I have a Variable Weapons System in me. I grabbed her hand as both our hands glow, and it resulted a weapon.

"Francois, this is my weapon. Cryoshot. 28 rounds of pure spiky ice that when seconds, may split apart, like my shotgun. Use it wisely, because it has a 32.7% chance of missing."

"Zanks, Bronwen."

I walked away and teleported. I send one last request for her.

"Secure her and her country. Make sure she doesn't be possessed again."


	4. Chapter 4: Australian Lights

"Giles, 'ya alright? You're having trouble."

"Uh, yes, sir. Please send me an additional MCV in another coordinate to flank her, sir. I got my Century Bombers with infantry inside and some Apollo Fighters."

"I'm on it, Giles, just wait. Chris will chronoshift an MCV to your coordinate now."

"I'm already here, Father!"

"Okay, mah son. Listen. I took care of Giles' base. You go find Aucaman in Brisbane before it's too late."

"Okay. But where the heck am I?!"

"Sydney. You may have two pathways up ahead to Brisbane. Just pick one path. Also, the pathway crosses into one because there are rumors of another strange reading. Good luck."

I don't even know which pathway I go… But I discovered that the left path has 3 cities up ahead, and these paths are filled with Arcadian soldiers whilst the right path is too risky. I might fall to a pit of death.

"Oh, side note… You might wanna watch out for that witch varmint Isabella Alcantara. She uses the support superweapon of Arcadia, Harpurian Controller, which sends our airforce into massive destruction in a matter of minutes."

Harpurian Controller? Isabella Alcantara? Okay, this mission is getting intense.

I chose the left path for obvious reasons. Even if I have the dash moves.

Then I was on my way when Arcadians captured a small base filled with a boot camp, 3 airbases and a construction yard. Presumably, this is Giles last base when he chronoshifted an MCV to Adelaide.

Guess I have to sneak in. These Arcadians really want dominance more than Soviets; the only difference is capturing or "haunting" the buildings instead of just BRUTE FORCE.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

I used the Cryoshot and having tons of tricks learned from her AND HER ONLY, all Arcadians were wiped out. Well, except for the ghosts.

I used my regular buster to wipe them out. These things… Oh, good lordy. The logic of Arcadia.

But whatever, I still got the base. Safe and sound.

"Francois! Come in!"

"Why?"

"You got the base going?"

"Oui. Give it into somebody's control. I'll go look for ze strange reading."

"Wait. You need this. I'll transfer data to you. This one is a surreptitious data, but I've encoded it."

"Thanks. I'll inspect later."

I kept moving on, thinking about the encoded data.

After a long walk, the path crossed and I fell to a pit. But I didn't die, (Too obvious.) because of the sudden Iron Curtain within my body when I fell in the pit. Then, I was walking through a dark hallway with another capsule. This capsule was designed for me, too, but originally for Ruslan.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

"Francois, Ruslan, if you're hearing this message by me, Dr. Cossack, I created a prototype Zero which is more advanced than the original. Although this project is scrapped, thanks a lot if you released him."

Doctor Cossack…? Hmm…

"This capsule is created us 4 great scientists to craft the strongest armors that Einstein hid away for so long. Now, in this armor, which is suitable for you both, is called the Tesla Armor. This armor is resistant to a quadrillion volts and any electrical attack, has a Thunder Dancer Charge Shot, enables to dash but can't slide, and gives off an Electro-magnetic Disruptor which completely disables all vehicles around you. However you can't move in that state, somehow. We can't figure out even if it is in the future."

Why, oh, why… Well, whatever, I'm going to send this capsule back to my comrade.

("Whoops, guys… Recall back when Francois gets the Prism Armor. Einstein said that the Allied Armor is saved in THAT capsule. Which is wrong… We're sorry.")

("Sacrebleu.")

I stepped into the capsule and got the armor.

"Let's see. EMD… Good but heavy. Dashing… smoother and faster, Resistance… Fair enough. Aaaand ze Thunder Dancer… *CHGSHOT!* Slow and strong. Ouch."

"I got another armor, Père. Came from Ruslan…"

No sound.

"Dad?"

I was scared for a bit, not knowing what is happening. But still, I move forward.

Three-fourths of the pathway filled with Arcadians is quite stressful once you know it. Also, speedruns are good in this armor.

And there is Isabella.

"Oh, so you must be the infamous Francois Forestier. How are you? Having trouble?"

"No… Just get out of my way."

"Don't be so innocent. I know you want to destroy the superweapon and get to Aucaman."

"Yes, I do, and obviously, you're standing back at it."

*CHGSHOT!*

"Crud. You got me. But whatever. I got a lot to do than that superweapon anyways."

"So… You are just gonna leave it like: 'Whatever, mate.'?"

"Oddly enough."

"Okay then. I'm… leaving."

I don't trust that girl. She's so… obvious.

Okay, I'm in Brisbane, but where the heck is Aucaman?

He's just right in front of me at the nestled, towering buildings.

"Hmph. Francois Forestier. I could imagine you being… so young. But you're here now, to face be and delete this plague that's been consuming my soul. If you want a fight, you'll get it. Come at me."

"Even though zis IS a real battle, I will say… It's only sparring."

"You know when to speak as a friend or enemy."

The fight was tough, as his power is Prism. Prism against Tesla is good, but they're both resistant to each other.

"Forgive me."

"What are you—"

I released Bronwen's weapon. It was his only weakness. I had no choice anyhow. Now incapacitated, the Arcadians had wiped out of the country. Still, I had no transmissions whatsoever either from Giles, my dad or Chris.

"You… *grunts* cheater… *chuckles*"

"I had to do a zing somehow. They're both resistant."

"Good… *grunt* Good, now… take my hand."

I got his hand. And my armor turned to a golden yellow color palette.

"Okay. Now, Francois. This is my weapon. The Lux Signifer. This prism blast can go against walls and has a massive accuracy point. But sadly, this weapon is not deathnerfed."

"Zat's okay. At least it can't be zat bad… Oh, and can you help me out on zis one? I couldn't get transmissions on any person whatsoever. Can you fix it?"

"Not a problem."

But the results were a bit disappointing. We had to put an antenna on the shoulder armors. But it's just that temporary.

"Zis is Francois Forestier, come in, HQ."

"Son. What the heck happened?"

"Zis armor hasn't got a communicator or something."

"Just come back here and we Allies and Soviets fix it."

Aucaman nods at me, signifying a "go ahead" at me.

"Returning to HQ."


End file.
